


The Angel under demon wings

by Doggo_with_a_bloggo



Category: British Actor RPF, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon-Typical Violence, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Childhood Trauma, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff and Angst, I'm Sorry, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Mutant Powers, Mutant Reader, My First Fanfic, Oh My God, Past Abuse, Please Don't Hate Me, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Reader-Insert, Romance, Social Anxiety, Swearing, Triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 13:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16198469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doggo_with_a_bloggo/pseuds/Doggo_with_a_bloggo
Summary: (my first ever fanficfion please don't kill me)"Can't you see what I am?! I'm a monster, a demon!" tears rolled down your face as you shouted at him. Seemingly unfazed by your outrage he kept still and even stepped closer, making you back away. "Why..why are you being nice to me? What do you see in this!?". Green blue eyes looked at you, hurt and empathy written into them as he cornered you against the wall. "You want to know what I see my little bird?". Hesitantly you nodded, he leaned in closer and ghosted his lips over your ear, in a hushed tone he whispered. "An angel".





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> //I've never posted on here before, if any of you know how to write cursive or bold please let me know, thank you!// also this is a multi chapter fiction, I'll try to post a new chapter every week

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //For anyone that has troubles with visualizing or doesn't know how to picture the characters mutations I'm going to add references in this note
> 
> Arms: https://www.google.de/search?q=Black+demon+arm+&tbm=isch&ved=2ahUKEwjwwrXc3oXeAhXQ2aQKHflBBa0Q2-cCegQIABAC&oq=Black+demon+arm+&gs_l=mobile-gws-wiz-img.12..0i30.24514.35316..36525...2.0..1.4637.17416.10j9-4......0....1.......5..0j35i39j0i67j0i7i30j0i8i7i30.34IWhFfbdjk&ei=oBzDW_DyE9CzkwX5g5XoCg&client=ms-android-huawei&prmd=isvn&biw=360&bih=598&hl=en-GB#imgrc=Iz4xihHuzK_O9M&imgdii=8VIGAgVf1-Qk6M
> 
> Wings: https://www.google.de/search?q=Crow+winged+demon+&tbm=isch&ved=2ahUKEwjwv9_s4oXeAhWKy6QKHUVkDscQ2-cCegQIABAC&oq=Crow+winged+demon+&gs_l=mobile-gws-wiz-img.12...226271.244814..245369...10.0..1.1072.7775.11j1j3j5j0j4j1j1......0....1.......5..0j35i39j0i67j0i8i30j0i13j30i10.v2BZFx6YPAg&ei=9CDDW_D1EoqXkwXFyLm4DA&client=ms-android-huawei&prmd=isvn&biw=360&bih=393&hl=en-GB#imgrc=A8f7SrRZSqEHdM
> 
> Horns:https://www.google.de/search?q=horned+female&tbm=isch&ved=2ahUKEwjA8PLc5IXeAhXKCewKHetPDvsQ2-cCegQIABAC&oq=Horned+fe&gs_l=mobile-gws-wiz-img.1.0.0j0i10l4.100586.104797..107549...2.0..2.3090.9235.1j1j1j7-1j1j2......0....1.......5..35i39j0i67.tkNdG3mqMbU&ei=6yLDW4DPOcqTsAfrn7nYDw&client=ms-android-huawei&prmd=isvn&biw=360&bih=393&hl=en-GB#imgrc=jAlo3YgdU1Q-nM&imgdii=b2Q9TWRwBDkzYM
> 
> Tail: https://www.google.de/search?q=Black+demon+tail+&tbm=isch&ved=2ahUKEwiI-9vD6YXeAhWbiKQKHZ9FDnQQ2-cCegQIABAC&oq=Black+demon+tail+&gs_l=mobile-gws-wiz-img.12..35i39l5.38589.42485..43126...2.0..0.0.0.......0....1.......5.qST5ZF1U2Yw&ei=9SfDW8isE5uRkgWfi7mgBw&client=ms-android-huawei&prmd=isvn&biw=360&bih=395&hl=en-GB#imgrc=cZMVaBBJIflUSM&imgdii=q5yumc4cB0bNXM now what I mean with the side fins is something like the tail of toothless from how to train your dragon

The day of her birth was dark, cold and ominous. The parents looked outside the small window as it started to rain, the woman was already in labor as tears ran down her face, not from the pain of birthing, tears of shame and disgust. Her husband shared her tears, holding his wife's hand tightly with a frown on his face. The midwife was unaware of the inner struggles of the couple, focusing on the task at hand she told the woman to push, she did sobbing heavily. The midwife smiled and told her to push one last time and then it was over, with a loud cry a small girl entered the world, wailing and crying in the midwives arms. "Congratulations Mister and Misses (L/n) it's a perfectly healthy baby girl!". The parents of the baby looked at each other in shock, perfectly healthy?. "C-Can we..see her?". The woman asked with a shaky voice. The midwife gave her a smile. "I'll clean her up, you can hold her after that". The parents waited for what seemed like forever, the rain was pouring against the window, thunder crackling in the distance as the midwife hummed in content, cooing at the baby gently. The woman looked up at her husband nervously, he shared her expression as the words of the leader of the church rang through their heads. Could she have been mistaken? Maybe their child was just a normal baby? But she had sounded so convinced when she told them that if their baby was to be born in a storm it would be the disapproval of God, a child of sin and unholyness. But surely an unholy child could not be perfectly healthy right? Their thoughts were interrupted by footsteps, the midwife held a small bundle in her arms, the baby had calmed down and stopped crying. "Here, she has a fantastic temper, I did the check up, your baby is in perfect condition". Slowly she lowered the pink bundle into the woman's arms, the father watched carefully as his wife cradled the infant, stroking her thumb over the girls cheek. "She's so soft..". Hesitantly she continued to stroke the babies face, scared that the soft skin would suddenly turn into something monstrous. A sob escaped the mother as the child's small hand reached for her finger, holding it softly the little girl opened her eyes for the first time. The father couldn't help but sob as well, her eyes were a soft hue of (E/c) with specks of Grey. They looked at each other, relived but suspicious, she looked normal yes but would that change as she grew up? 

5 years later 

"Mommy! Mommy look!" The small girl shouted, running down the floor to the living room, each step echoed with a pat as her bare feet slapped against wood. "How many times do I have to tell you not to stomp when you walk?!". Her father yelled out of the kitchen, the girl flinched and looked down. "Sorry daddy..". The man scoffed and turned back to the coffee machine, mumbling something under his breath which the girl couldn't understand, careful if her steps the toddler continued to the living room where her mother sat in an arm chair, knitting with soft music playing in the background. "Mommy?". The green eyes of the woman flickered to her daughter with annoyance, the girl stepped closer and opened her palm excitedly. "Watch!". The girls eyes glowed silver for a second before the colour of her hands turned black, her fingers and nails growing into claws, the mothers eyes widened and she grabbed her child's arm harshly, yanking her daughter forward. "What did I tell you about this witchcraft?! You will stop this at once!". The eyes of the girl were teary, her bottom lip trembled as the black skin expanded. "M-Mommy please let go..". The woman gripped harder slapping the child across the face as she watched the change of her skin continue. The little girl sobbed, trying to focus on her hands with blurry eyes, managing to lessen the black but shrunk once more when her father entered the room, she began to tremble and felt her skin tingle all over as she saw him take his belt off. 

Present 

Sitting in a small coffee shop you nervously tapped your foot against the ground, the years of constant running and hiding had left you in a permanent fight or flight mode. Eyeing the people around you you sipped on your coffee, waiting for anything suspicious to happen, you never let your guard down, you had learned what can happen if you do. Your eyes glistened silver as you scanned the crowd, no familiar faces, no danger, for now at least. Taking a deep breath you turned your head to the screen of the small television that was mounted above the booth you sat at, it was set to the news Channel, that was never good, you were on the run after all, no one could ever know who you are, the program flickered as you stared at it, static engulfed the screen and an employee groaned quietly. "This damn thing..". She muttered and went to the back, probably searching for a ladder to fix it, during that time you pulled out a 5 dollars and put them on the table under your coffee cup so that it was still visible. You got up from the booth, adjusting your clothes as you walked out of the shop, glancing at the other customers on the way, a blonde woman, two brunette men, a old couple and a red head sitting with a blonde man. Nothing out of the ordinary. 

It was still raining when you left through the door, the bell ringing above you as it shut, you smiled, rain made it easier to hide in the crowds and cover your tracks, pulling the hood of your black coat over your head you began walking down the sidewalk, under the security of your hood you let your ears grow long and pointy, prepared to listen to any noise that might be suspicious the way they curved upwards made them look almost like those of an elf or a demon the voice in the back of your head added bitterly. "Do you think it's her?" someone behind you said, the voice was feminine, a woman. She sounded far away but you were still able to make out the words. You kept walking, head low as if you'd hear nothing. "The description fits, (Y/s), dyed (H/l) hair, malnourished and the way she kept looking around...it must be her" a male voice answered. Your eyes widened and you quickened your pace. How did they find you? You had been more than careful, not staying anywhere for more than 6 hours, always using cash, showing the fake ID with wrong informations, never talking to anyone, keeping your guard up at all times, no matter how they did you needed to escape. "Do you think she can hear us?". The male voice asked, this time more quiet and you hurriedly pushed through the crowd, trying to find a place where you could shift, where you could spread your wings and take off, you wouldn't go back there, you'd rather die then to ever have anyone shackle you and bend you to their will, never again. "Ma'am excuse me?". You froze, it was the male voice and it came from in front of you, you had not heard him and now, once again you felt trapped but this time you wouldn't be the fly, you'd be the spider...Hopefully


	2. The fight

You looked up at the man in front of you, he was tall and broad, definitely stronger than you were, he was blonde, short hair with blue eyes. Somehow he seemed familiar to you, like you had seen him before but you couldn't place when or where. "Ma'am I'm working for SHIELD, we know who you are, my teammate and I have been send out to collect you." Your eyes widened, SHIELD? was it another one of those facilities you were in? Another prison? You weren't ready to take the risk, backing away slowly you felt your back tingle, the familiar feeling of your wings growing."Please ma'am we do not mean harm, I'm going to have to ask you to cooperate with me or we will have to use force". Your body had begun to tremble, this situation was far too familiar and embed in your mind, he was intimidating and could easily hurt you, the way he talked to you told you that he wasn't kidding and that he was ready to use violence against you. Before he could take another step forward you spread your wings, the claws at each upper bending point ripped through the jacket, allowing the black feathers to expand to their full size, the teeth in your mouth grew pointy, so did your fingernails as your hands changed to the blackness that streaked up your arms like veins in the end, horns grew out of your forehead and a long tail extended from the lowest part of your back. . The transformation had only taken seconds and the man in front of you was utterly shocked. People around you screamed and took pictures as you lifted yourself in the air, well at least you tried to, after a few claps of your wings you felt something pointy graze it, you groaned as you felt the blood trickle over your feathers. Confused you looked around, continuing on your way up to the sky, you saw something glint in the low light, an arrow. You tried to move out of the way but the sharp metal pierced the top of your wing, the shock combined with the pain made you forget that you were a few meters up already as you fell to the ground with a thud, groaning you looked at your injured wing, the words of the man ringing in your ears, they didn't mean harm huh? Sensing someone close by you used your tail to swipe them off their feet, making them groan out. You got up quickly, the blonde was getting up as well, the red haired woman from before was nowhere to be seen, you put your hands up, showing off your claws threateningly as black mist engulfed them. "D-Don't touch me". You warned shakingly as you felt the earea of your wing that had been injured by the arrow pulsate. "Please I do not wish to fight with you, you have already been injured as it is". Your teeth grithened, why could no one let you be? Couldn't they just leave you alone, was freedom too much to ask for? A sudden punch to your head caught you by surprise. "Natasha! Why did you do that?" the man called out, but you didn't listen, your vision darkened as your head throbbed dully, you knew what was happening, you were loosing your conciusnes. You thought it, bad things happened when you were unconscious, the urge to close your eyes grew and the strength slowly left you, slumping to the ground you looked up one last time, seeing something fly your way before you passed out completely. 

 

13 years earlier 

"Now now demon, do not cry". The seven year old girl sobbed pitifully as the operator, as she learned to call him, strapped her down on the metallic examination table. He tested each strap, once satisfied he grinned, looking through her file. "Subject 0-07M_S: Subject reacts positive to the adrenaline, further mutations have occurred. Recently she started to generate mists that can take or dull senses for a short period of time, the claws in her nails are harder than steel and razor sharp, she tried attacking an employee with them after he pulled a feather out of her wings, male sure to have her hands chained down during examinations at all times". The operator looked at her amused as he placed the file back in its shelf. "So since the last adrenaline shot was such a success why don't we up the dosing? I think you'll be able to handle it." She trashed in her restrains as he sucked the weird liquid into the needle thing, she hated these, they hurt and it always put something bad into her. The man sighed, walking to her with a frown, calmly he put his hand to her head, patting her mated hair before slapping her across the face. The pain stunned the girl momentarily but it was enough time for him to push the needle into her arm, she immediately felt her heart beat increase, her pupils winded, the brightness of the room now truly blinding the girl. The operator laughed and she felt her skin tingle, her back arched off the table as her wings tore through the white dress she wore, she felt her arms tingle, nails expanding but there was something new, a burn on the lowest part of her back, she cried in agony as the skin turned into fur. "Oh how interesting..".The operator observed as the tail fully extended, two small fin alike on each side of its tip. "Well looks like you can control your flights now better! You should thank me". He scribbled down excited, her eyes shut, the tail had already become part of her and with all the bravery she could muster she lifted it and swung it at the still focused operator, he groaned out as it hit him and turned to you with a snarl. "You'll regret that freak!". His fingers touched a small remote and suddenly you couldn't breathe anymore, searing pain shot out from your neck down to the tip of your tail. He chuckled. "We implemented a little device in the back of your neck the last time you were in here, just so you won't think you can attack us or try to escape". Tears rolled down her face as the hopes of freedom left her.


	3. A new prison

You slowly started to wake up but the soft matrez underneath you made you pause, how long had it been since you slept on something comfortable? Slowly nuzzling into the bed further you took a deep breath through your nose, the bedding smelled clean, a pleasant smell of fabric softener. You treasured this, the first few minutes after waking up, no worries, no fear or terror, just peace and the dull layer of sleep that drifted away but something was off, a quiet beeping noise rang through the air and the room smelled kinda familiar. "How is she doing Bruce?". You tensed, there was someone near you, how could you be so stupid to let your guard down like that? The memories flooded back to you and you remembered being attacked by a blonde man and some woman, you had shifted in front of a massive crowd of people and then everything went black. Your eyes flung open and you tried to get up from the bed but you couldn't, something was holding you back and the beeping sound sped up with each moment, ."Nononono.." the words left you as you violently tugged at the restraints around your limbs. Memories flooded your mind, the operator, nurses and doctors, bending over your body, injection after injection, hits, forceful shifts, painful new mutations that would have developed over time were pushed out of your cells over and over again, the pain came rushing back, the fear came running back, what was that beeping noise, why was it so fast, who was screaming, your limbs hurt, why couldn't you move, why couldn't you breathe? A pair of hands gripped you, shaking you until you looked up. "Miss please you are not there anymore, you are safe here, you are having a flashback, this is the stark tower, I'm Bruce Banner, please take deep breaths." 

A flashback? But the pain, the faces they felt real...but..the face in front of you was new, not the operator, no nurse or doctor from whatever the place you were was."That's it, steady, in and out, focus on my voice please". He let go of you and your breathing regulated, the beeping was still there but slower. "T-Turn it off..please mister turn that off". The man nodded, stepping closer to you with his hands visible, you scooted away as best as you could but he bend down and removed a clip from your finger, the beeping was replaced by a steady beep but it only lasted moments before the man turned it off. "Better?". You nodded and looked at him warily, his face was relaxed, dark brown eyes that glistened in the light behind a pair of glasses observed you as he sat down on a stool that you hadn't noticed before. He smiled and brushed a hand through his curly hair that was starting to Grey. "I'm sorry that we have to meet under these circumstances. As I said earlier I'm Doctor Bruce Banner, I will not harm you, we brought you here after one of our agents knocked you out, I do apologize for that." You nodded, looking down. He seemed calm, friendly and his overall behavior calmed you but at the same time it unnerved you, danger always hid behind smiles and kind words." W-Why am I here sir Banner?"

14 years earlier

"W-Why am I here sir?". The small girl looked up at the man behind the desk, he was very tall with platinum blonde hair, it was almost white, his blue eyes lit up as he smiled. "You're here so we can help you control your powers, figure them out and maybe use them to help others, you'd like that wouldn't you?". The girl beamed, was it possible that this man didn't see her as a monster?. "Yes I'd love that mister...?". He chuckled. "My name is Mr. Amarious, Anderson Amarious".

Present

The Doctor rubbed the back of his neck and looked at you with a frown. "They're looking for you but you already knew that, SHIELD is very inrerested in your abilities and we'd like you to become part of the avengers". You started to tremble, another facility power hungry for your abilities, no one would ever let you be, resistance seemed pointless, the will to fight like a fantasy that faded out of your mind and tears rolled down your face. "Hey please don't cry, we won't hurt you! How about I'll show you around first, we prepared a room for you, would you like to see it?". You nodded dully, you would never be free, these people managed to match and overpower you even after everything you went through, they would use you for their benefits, nothing new. Perhaps this was all you were good for, to the world you were nothing but a monster anyways.


	4. Foe or friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //I haven't had much experience with writing multiple dialogs yet so I'm sorry of the pacing is off in this//

Bruce had uncuffed you from the bed, apologizing once again for the inconvenience but you didn't listen, it was as if something inside of you had shut down, maybe you had become too tired of fighting, it was pointless anyways. The door opened and another man stood in the hallway, he and Bruce were about the same size though the other man was more lean, he had a beard and black hair but what got your attention most was the glowing thing on his chest. "Why are you down here Tony? I thought we established that too many at once will upset her". Tony shrugged, looking at you with a cooky grin that showed pearl white teeth, he extended his hand suddenly, you flinched, an old habit as you watched the limb warily. "What's her deal, doesn't know how to shake hands?". Bruce sighed and put his own arm outwards, gripping Tony's around the wrist and lowering it.

"We will talk about this later Stark, all you need to know is that she's been through a lot and had an episode earlier so loose the attitude". You looked down again, they were talking about you like you weren't even there but that was hardly new, you were quiet, small yet these people still found you, tracked and hunted you down, fought you and locked you up but one thing still lingered in your mind. "The people..was anyone injured?". Caught off guard by your sudden question both Bruce and Tony turned to you confused.

"Did I..did I hurt anyone while I fought?". The men looked at each other for a moment and then back at you. "No but they took pictures and videos of you, people will know where and who you are." You were relieved that you didn't hurt anyone but you knew that now, with those pictures and videos of you out there in public that they would come looking for you again.

The walk through the medical wing was quiet, on the way Bruce had explained to you that there was an AI build in the tower, if you had questions or requests you could simply ask it by calling out JARVIS. He also told you that there were multiple people living alongside you in the tower, the woman who's name was Natasha, thd blonde Steve, Tony and Bruce, Bucky Barnes, the man that shot your wing with an arrow Clint , a man called Thor and his adopted brother Loki ."Be careful of Loki, he tried taking over New York a few years ago. They are both gods and Loki is known for his silver tongue, don't trust his lies." Bruce had told you as you took the elevator. 

"Why would you let him stay here if he was such a threat?". He looked at you. "Thor said he changed and we couldn't afford to not have Thor among our team." You suppressed the eye roll and looked back down. You had been attacked by Steve and Natasha, not that Loki guy yet Bruce was talking about him like he was a disease. You knew people had talked that way about you too, your parents had for sure and these people would certainly do the same. The Ding of the elevator brought your mind back to your surroundings and the doors opened to a fancy looking apartment. "This is the main floor, the kitchen is right over there, you can make yourself something here any time you like." Bruce guided you over to the expensive looking kitchen, a man bulky with long blonde hair stood in front of the toaster, watching it in pure interest, he did not even realize that you were present .

"Thor, we have a new member to our team". The blonde turned around at the mention of his name, a wide goofy smile spread across his face as he saw you. 

"Hello maiden! My name is Thor Odinson, may I ask what yours is?" 

His voice was loud but the gleeful undertone of his words calmed you slightly as you looked at him. "(Y/n)..nice to meet you Thor". His smile widened at that, the toaster jumped and Thor turned around taking the pop tard out of the machine and immediately bit into it. "Nice to meet you too!". He walked past you, still eating the Pop tard happily, Bruce sighed. "JARVIS, write Pop tards on the shopping list". There was a moment of quietness. "Yes Doctor Banner". So that was AI, good to know. 

The room tour continued, Bruce showed you the bar, or as he said "Toni's baby". The living room which consisted a large comfy looking couch, a few seats and a huge flat screen TV. As you had walked inside you immediately noticed the blonde that confronted you on the streets, he sat on the far end of the couch, reading some book. "Steve this is (Y/n)." He looked up and frowned as he saw the fear and sadness in your eyes. "I'm sorry about what happened, my name is Steve Rogers and maybe over time we can become friends?". You looked down, uncomfortable about the situation, you just wanted to leave this room. No, you needed to leave this room. Turning around you walked out, tears welled in your eyes. He and that woman were the ones that took your freedom and locked you in here, it was their fault that you'd be a weapon once more. 

12 years ago 

"Now focus". Mr. Amarious stood behind the 8 year old, observing as the Mist engulfed her hands. The young boy in front of her trembled, his hair floated around him lazily as he tried to focus on his telepathic powers. The girl walked closer, stretching out her arms as the Mist flodded from them, it wrapped around the boy like ropes and he started screaming in panic. "I can't see! P-Please I can't see!". Mr. Amarious clapped loudly and gently stroke the girls hair. "Well done! You can stop now". The Mist flodded back to her and the boy shuddered as his eyesight slowly returned. The girl looked up at the man behind her who smiled down at her. "Very well done my child". She beemed at that, she'd do anything to keep him happy at her. 

Present 

You kept walking, sobbing as you looked at the ground, Thor who had been seen you walk away followed you concerned, calling after you but you didn't stop. Suddenly you Bumped against something hard. "Watch your step mortal!". You flinched and looked up, meeting green blue hard eyes, they stared into yours and made you feel cold. "I see you met my brother Loki, lady (y/n)".


	5. Maybe not all is bad

Loki still stared down at you, with his arms clasped behind his back and his shoulders straight he looked rather intimidating. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to b-b-bump into you". You solemnly looked down, feeling the shadow of the imposing man loom over you. The tension in the room was thick, Thor was unsure of what to do, Loki was being completely quiet and you felt uncomfortable under the gazes. A slight chuckle broke the silence and it took you a moment to realize it was Loki who chuckled. You looked up at him, relieved that instead of his hard facade he now had a thin smile on his lips. "Scaring you mortals is so easy, do not worry, I accept your apology maiden". 

Thor shook his head with a smile. "It's nice to hear you play around again Loki". Loki flashed Thor a quick smile, your mind drifted off for a moment, he seemed like any other person in this building, why did Bruce warn you about him?."I assume your name is (Y/n) correct? I'm afraid to say that I don't know the reason why you are here". The question ripped you back to the conversation and you nodded at his assumption of your name, you were about to open your mouth to explain why you were here but someone else chimed in the room, a woman with red hair. "Because, apparently she's being hunted down by multiple organizations, she's a mutant." You looked up at her, her facial expression was hard and professional. "She put up quiet the fight, I'm surprised you're allowed to have your own room already, or even be on this floor for that matter". She looked at you with cold eyes. "You should have been put in the cells for putting innocent people at risk". 

The guilt and shame surged through you immediately as you recalled the bystanders around you, you could have harmed them but then again you just didn't want to be caged. "Nat common, that's quiet enough." Bruce had finally catched up to you and gave Loki a quick glare. The red head looked you up and down once before walking off again. Bruce sighed before walking after her. "I will go check on her, Thor would you please continue to show her around?". The blonde bulk nodded with a bright smile, he was by far the happiest person you had ever met in your whole life. "Of course! Come lady (y/n), Loki und I will gladly show you the rest." Thor walked ahead with you and Loki following him. Natasha's words kept replaying in your head, were you really such a danger? Did they consider to put you in the cells and If yes, why didn't they? Your alter ego was a demon alike monster, these people should be locking you behind bars, shackle you, not let you wander around in a expensive place like this. Tears began building up in your eyes, the voice in the back of your head kept confirming the negative thoughts that ran through your mind. "Lady (Y/n)? Are you alright?". You gasped as the calloused hand of Thor found your shoulder, you tensed and quickly wiped your eyes. "Y-Yes..I'm fine". Your voice shook among your breathing. Thor gave you a sad smile, patting your shoulder once before he continued on his strides. 

The two brothers had shown you every room on the floor, Thor had explained that there was also a garden and a library but that could wait for another day. "Brother would you escort lady (Y/n) to her room? I promised man of iron to challenge him in a drinking competition" . Loki nodded.

"Shall we?". He turned to you and began to walk towards the elevator, you followed suit and watched him press a button on the small control panel, as you waited for the elevator to come you turned your eyes back to the floor. 

"I know what you feel like maiden." His voice was low, as if he was ashamed to admit it, the elevator arrived and the two of you walked inside, Loki pressed another button and the elevator doors shut close. Loki looked straight ahead, his back perfectly straight, his brows furrowed as he began to speak again. "I know what it's like to be treated as a monster. You needn't worry little one, Miss Romanov won't change my brother's nor my opinion on you." 

You blinked at him. Genuinely surprised you didn't know what to say or to do, you wanted to yell at him that he's a liar but the sincerity in his words made you wonder if he was being honest. 

The elevator came to a sudden halt, the doors opened and Loki gestured for you to go out first. The floor was rather basic, the corridor was bland, the walls a warm cream colour, almost like a hotel floor with multiple doors lined up. Loki walked down the floor and stopped in front of a door with the number 20c-ux52. "Well here we are". He gave you a charming smile as you opened the door to your room. It looked a lot like the room of a normal flat, the same coloured walls of the corridor with a large two people bed in the middle, a flat screen television was mounted opposite of the bed, a nightstand on the left side of the bed and a closet next to the wall. "If you go through the door over there you'll find a bathroom". Loki stood in the doorway, still smiling. "Thank you L-L-Loki". You momentarily cursed your stutter, of course it had to happen at his name. He chuckled 

"No need to thank me my dear. It was a pleasure meeting you lady (y/n) my room is right next to yours, if you need anything don't hesitate to knock." he bend down slightly and reached for your hand, slowly he put your knuckles to him and gave it a quick peck before standing up tall again. The action warmed your cheeks and a small knot formed in your stomach for a second.   
Goodnight lady (Y/n), I will see you in the morning". Gulping you nodded. "G-G-Goodnight Loki..".

With that he walked to his room, you shut your door and pressed your back against it, taking a deep breath, smiling as you remembered the interactions you had with him, he had made you feel..Normal. Also..he was very handsome.


End file.
